Team Rocket
Team Rocket is a villainous team in pursuit of evil and the exploitation of Pokémon. They are based in the Kanto and Johto regions, with a small outpost in the Sevii Islands. While its main focus is stealing or capturing rare and strong Pokémon, and subsequently selling them, it also funds and conducts cruel experimental research on Pokémon. At times, it has even killed Pokémon. Their oath, as posted on the wall of one of their many bases, is "Steal Pokémon for profit. Exploit Pokémon for profit. All Pokémon exist for the glory of Team Rocket." Their ultimate goal is to take over the world using Pokémon. In Kanto In the Generation I games and their remakes, Team Rocket's attention is focused in their home region of Kanto, distributing Pokémon as prizes through the Rocket Game Corner in Celadon City and the secret subterranean hideout underneath it. In Mt. Moon, one of the many grunts says that Team Rocket intends to sell the Pokémon Fossils they are mining in the cave. Several members also broke into a house in Cerulean City to steal a TM from its owner, and a mission devoted to stealing skulls in Lavender Town resulted in a hostage situation involving Mr. Fuji and the death of a . Another hostage situation developed soon afterward when the organization overran Silph Co. in Saffron City with the intention of getting the plans for the Master Ball, a prototype of which had already been produced. A Team Rocket recruiter runs the Nugget Bridge challenge north of Cerulean, and asks the player to join the Team when the challenge is completed. The is tasked with ousting the organization from its strongholds, and doing so, will meet the Team Rocket Boss, Giovanni. He is adamant about the success of his plots, but is not heard from again after his appearance at Silph until the player returns to Viridian City for his or her final Badge—which Giovanni himself is in charge of giving out, being the region's eighth, -specialist Gym Leader. After the player has defeated him this final time, Giovanni acknowledges the player as a better Trainer and disappears without a trace, vowing to disband Team Rocket (though it is later revealed in Generation IV that he only intended to become stronger, and he deliberately didn't completely disband Team Rocket). Three years later, one Team Rocket operative returned to Kanto to steal a critical part from its Power Plant. Since only this member was involved in this plot, it is likely that he had no knowledge of Team Rocket's prior second disbandment and was working independently. Curiously enough, in , he mentions that he will return to his home country and rebuild Team Rocket anew, something that he did not say in the original games, though it is later revealed in that he gave up his plans when he returned home and subsequently married, instead finding happiness with his new family. Team Rocket has not been seen since. In the Sevii Islands In FireRed and LeafGreen, Team Rocket has a small branch in the Sevii Islands, searching for the and gems. This branch is based out of the Rocket Warehouse on Five Island, situated in the middle of the Five Isle Meadow, where many Pokémon are held captive in cages. Their search for the Ruby leads them to Mt. Ember, though they fail to find it. They then appear in Icefall Cave where, with the help of Lorelei, they are driven out. A scientist named Gideon then appears at the Dotted Hole to retrieve the Sapphire. The player must then follow Gideon to their Rocket Warehouse where the Sapphire must be retrieved. After the player defeats the two Admins at the Rocket Warehouse, they realize that Giovanni has been defeated in Kanto, and without the lifeblood of the organization, all is lost for the Sevii Islands branch. Team Rocket subsequently pulled out of the Sevii Islands and has not been seen there since. It is highly likely that this branch may be the precursor to the Johto branch that will appear three years later from this time, as one of the computer screens has plans for a device to force Pokémon to evolve. Such a device will cause a rampage of Gyarados at the Lake of Rage during the plot of HeartGold and SoulSilver. In addition, the Rocket members here vow to find Giovanni and rebuild Team Rocket, which will the goal of Team Rocket during the Generation II games and their remakes. The Rocket Admins, considering their teams, may in fact be Ariana and Archer. However, the presence of an office used by Giovanni in the Mahogany Town base suggests that Team Rocket may have established the Johto branch before Giovanni initially disbanded the group. In Johto In the Generation II games and their remakes, three years after the defeat of Giovanni at the hands of , a few members of the old Team Rocket attempted to reestablish the organization and get it back in operation, while awaiting the return of their leader, who was apparently away on solo training. This new Team Rocket started off small, first kidnapping the from Azalea Town and holding them hostage to create rain. While selling their to the black market to help reform Team Rocket. They began their operation, led by Executive Proton, in the Slowpoke Well, where all of the local Slowpoke dwelled. However, with the help of Kurt, the player manages to scare them away, and return the Slowpoke back to the town. When the player enters Goldenrod City, a Rocket is seen outside the Radio Tower. In Generation IV in Ecruteak City, the player encounters a Rocket Grunt harassing a Kimono Girl, and the player must defeat him. Eventually, they are encountered in Mahogany Town, where they have set up a secret hideout in the basement of the town's shop, which stores a machine that emits high-frequency sound waves. These sound waves brainwash Pokémon and induce evolution in the that live in the Lake of Rage north of the town, turning them into , which are far more profitable than their pre-evolutionary form. With the help of the Indigo Plateau , Lance, the player defeats the syndicate once again. In this mission, the player must defeat Executives Petrel and Ariana. In a last-ditch attempt to get in contact with their former leader, Giovanni, the group hijacks the Radio Tower in Goldenrod City, flooding the airwaves with a message to Giovanni. Petrel, who disguised himself as the impostor station manager, met with the player, who challenged the Rocket Executive to a battle, and in the process, admitting the location of where they were holding the real station manager to the player, the Goldenrod Underground. Thus, with the real station manager free of Team Rocket's hold, the player rushes off to meet Archer, the interim head of Team Rocket, where they face off in a final match. Once again defeated by the main protagonist, the Executives in charge of the operation vow to disband Team Rocket for good. Every Rocket Executive is fought in this mission. Likewise, several miles away, in Tohjo Falls, Giovanni heard the message, intending to use it as his return, until he was defeated by the player and / , who had traveled back in time with . The Team Rocket members involved in the Johto plot may be connected in some way to the Sevii Islands branch of Team Rocket, as the Executives have similar teams to the Executives there, while a computer in the Rocket Warehouse indicates the beginnings of the Lake of Rage plot. In Unova Although Team Rocket itself does not appear in Generation V, it was implied that the Team Rocket operative in Cerulean City planned to re-establish Team Rocket in Unova, but he gave up on those plans when he married. He resides in Icirrus City with his wife and son. Team Rocket is also mentioned by a Team Plasma grunt in N's Castle in the first games, who claims that their plans were thwarted because "they drew too much attention to themselves". Category:Villainous teams